<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unintended by FoxOfTheDeep</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646289">Unintended</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxOfTheDeep/pseuds/FoxOfTheDeep'>FoxOfTheDeep</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Unchi - School Mode</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, have fun buckle up enjoy babes, lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:54:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxOfTheDeep/pseuds/FoxOfTheDeep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>hello unchi fandom</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kazuya Enoshima/Akiyoshi Ouma-Saihara (mentioned)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unintended</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JJTBFH9doE4<br/>hi</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dusk had swept over snow, leaving the air filled with the faint crackle of the fire and the ever-looming sensation that everything was wrong with this twisted world.</p><p>Kazuya sat by the flame, the scent of the burning wood and smoke overwhelming his senses as he took a deep breath, and sighed. Aki, Hikawa, and Kaiya were long asleep in their tents, but Kazuya was plagued by restlessness, as he often was. He'd given Aki a kiss on the cheek as he slept before crawling out.</p>
<p>...It was lonely.</p>
<p>Kazuya should say he was used to loneliness, but he'd never enjoyed it. It left him far too much time to his own thoughts. He valued all the time he had spent exploring with Kaiya, in the wasteland they'd had the misfortune of living in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>...He cleared his throat,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"...You, could be my unintended choice,<br/>
to live my life extended..."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kazuya didn't really... sing. He'd learned, once. Only Muse songs, to really take advantage of the fact that his voice sounded just like Matt Bellamy's.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"You, could be the one I'll always...<br/>
love..."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aki was...</p>
<p>they were...</p>
<p>Kazuya loved them more than he could put into words. He always seemed so genuinely comforted by Kazuya's company, somehow. It was... unreal. For Kazuya to have someone who liked him. Much less... loved.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"You, could be the one who listens...<br/>
to... my deepest inquisitions..."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>How had Kaiya been able to stand staying around Kazuya for so long? She was... so much better than he could ever be. So much... more. Kazuya had taken advantage of her- taken so much from her. His mom had taken so much from her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"You, could be the one I'll always...<br/>
love..."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He guessed it was an Enoshima curse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"I'll be there, as soon as I can...<br/>
but I'm busy, mending broken...<br/>
pieces of, the life I had before..."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He almost wished he could go back to being that child living in the remains of Towa City again. Wished he could be as carefree as he seemed. He wanted... to be with Dad again, to explore with Kaiya again...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>to live.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"First, there was the one who challenged...<br/>
all my dreams, and all my balance..."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His mom... had tried so hard to make him as miserable as possible. To make him as despairing as she.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"She could never, be as good as you..."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And had she failed?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"You, could be my unintended choice...<br/>
to live my life extended..."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>How had he managed this? To have people who seemed to care about him? He had done so many terrible things, even only within the killing game. This... it was all a mistake.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"You, should be the one I'll always...<br/>
love..."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>...He wished things could end differently than he knew they had to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"I'll be there, as soon as I can...<br/>
but I'm busy, mending broken...<br/>
pieces of, the life I <i>had,</i> before..."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He regretted everything he'd done.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>"I'll be there, as soon as I can...<br/></b>



<b>but I'm busy, mending broken...<br/>
pieces of, the life I <i>haaad,</i> before..."</b></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Before <i>yooouu...</i>"</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>...everything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>